Habilidades
by GV FoxMapache
Summary: One-Shot. Continuación de Descubrimiento. Judy Hopps, sin duda poseía muchas cualidades que la hacían alguien única, cualidades que la han puesto en el lugar donde está. En el cuarto de Nick.


Pan y circo pal pueblo. Me convencieron de continuar con la serie de One-shots que, aclaro, están inspiradas y basadas en eventos que vivo, solo que no me había ocurrido nada interesante o que pudiese adaptar. Hasta hace unos días.

Comencemos. Continuación de descubrimiento.

Habilidades

Zootopia y sus personajes no me perteneces. Esta historia si.

* * *

Es bien sabido que Judy Hopps, era una hembra modelo, un animal a seguir. Su carisma, era superado por su belleza, y su belleza solo era superada por su determinación y sus ganas de hacer de este, un mundo mejor.

No solo eso, también un animal con ideales, que ayuda y protege a quien lo necesita. Familiar. Trabajadora. Soñadora.

Sin duda poseía muchas cualidades que la hacían alguien única, cualidades que la han puesto en el lugar donde está. En el cuarto de Nick.

Pero... ¿Qué hacía ahí?

Contadas son las ocasiones en las que Judy visitaba al zorro a su departamento. Ya sea para ver una película juntos, una comida ocasional, apoyo moral antes o después de una cita. sin duda llevaban una amistad muy estrecha. Solo que esta vez... No era nada de eso.

El pelaje de Nick se erizaba ante el suave tacto de las patas de la coneja. Pequeños y casi imperceptibles espasmos surgían de su espalda.

Las pequeñas patas de Judy subían y bajaban suavemente, masajeando cierta parte que es muy sensible ¡SI! Nick tenía el torso descubierto y los pantalones levemente bajados.

– ¡Enserio que eres buena! – Dijo Nick acostado mientras levantaba levemente la cabeza para ver a la coneja.

– Je... ¿Gracias?

No era como que estuviese haciendo la cosa más común del mundo, y menos esperaba que le dijera ¿Un cumplido?

– No, hablo enserio, parece que tienes talento natural – Le contestó mientras reposaba su cabeza en la almohada.

– Talento natural... Puf... Se le llama practica.

– ¿Practica? – Ese comentario había tomado por sorpresa al zorro – ¿Entonces no soy al primero qué atiendes?

Judy solo negó con la cabeza mientras seguía con su labor.

– Déjame adivinar... – Continuó hablando – ¿Cosas de conejos?

– Así es – Sus ojos amatistas no dejaban de ver su objetivo.

– ¿Herencia familiar?

– Nick, por favor, no te muevas.

Nick solo se acomodó en mejor posición y dejó que todo siguiera como iba. Apenas pasaron dos minutos, cuando...

– ¡Auch!

– Perdón ¿Te lastimé?

– Si un poquis...

– Lo siento.

Y unos segundos más tarde...

– ¡Ah...! ¡Hopps! Las garritas

– Perdón.

– Por favor zanahorias hazlo con cuidado.

– Uy... Que delicado – El pequeño y sutil tono sarcástico con que Judy habló era una de las cosas que le había aprendido al zorro, entre otras.

– Es una parte sensible ¡Ah...!

El leve apretón de las patas de Judy lo había tomado desprevenido.

– Upss... Lo siento.

– Dime ¿acaso así tratabas a tus otras victimas? ¡Ah...! ¿Puedes ser más cuidadosa? ¿Creí tenías practica?

– No con zorros.

– Son otros tamaños ¿No es así? ¡Ah...!

– Son más chillones.

– Sí lo hicieras con cariño... ¡Ah...!

– Sí tu no hubieras tomado el papel de "macho puedo con todo" – Comenzó a regañar a su amigo – "no necesitas llamar a un especialista" no estarías con la cola quemada.

– La válvula del calentador estaba atascada, solo tenía que sacarla.

– Solo eso, pero no sabías...

– Echando a perder se aprende, ahora se que primero debo de vaciar la cisterna.

– ¡No lo harás! – Su voz era firme, eran raros los momentos en los que Judy se irritaba – ¡No estaré poniéndote pomada en tu "preciada" cola cada vez que quieras arreglar algo por tu propia cuenta!

– ¡JA! Ni dudaste en venir cuando te llame – El típico tono coqueto de Nick estaba por salir – No querías dejar pasar la oportunidad de tocar a este apuesto zorro.

Judy solo frunció el ceño y con una media sonrisa, un tanto fingida hizo algo de lo que no se arrepentiría. Sujetando firmemente la cola de Nick, se preparó para escuchar un potente...

– ¡AGHH...!

FIN

* * *

Bien, aquí tienen esta segunda entrega de pequeños y crueles momentos de este par de animales.

Ya saben, sí quieren dejar un review, háganlo, sí están conformes con la historia, sí creen que deba cambiar algo, sí hay un error de escritura o de otro tipo, sí creen que el horóscopo es real, sí creen que Chabelo va a asistir al funeral de todos nosotros... Ya saben, déjenlo en un review.

Saludos y me despido por el momento.


End file.
